


Aubade

by FanficWriter827



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I Just Wanted An Excuse to Post More Rokushi, I'm No Poet Though, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriter827/pseuds/FanficWriter827
Summary: This is the poem that I made for the Rokushi Collection Chapter 13. I'm posting this separately in case any of you want to read it separately. I can only hope that you enjoy it because I am no poet.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Aubade

Xion, my wonderful Xion, what a journey we've had together. We met in a world perpetually shrouded by darkness, spend most of our time together in a world of perpetual twilight, and now we get to experience a new dawn together.

I remember the day we first met, how fascinated I was to meet a brand new nobody who was just like me.

I remember when you looked upon me and smiled, just how confused, yet curious I was about you, a fellow nobody.

I remember the first days when we set off on missions together, oh how long ago that truly was.

I remember the day I got to see your face for the first time, I was amazed by just how stunning you looked. A beautiful face without any flaws.

I remember, though not realizing it, just how in love I was with you from that moment on. 

When we first went to have ice cream on the clock tower I knew that you were special.

When I introduced you to Axel, I knew that the three of us would be best friends, a bond that to me was and still is precious.

When you lost your Keyblade I was worried in a way that I didn't know was possible.

When you got your Keyblade back, I was in awe that your smile was so wonderful, for we had conquered a task that we thought was impossible.

When we held each other's hands, I truly felt my own heart beat for the first time. 

During those days, I wondered about what it meant to have a heart.

During those days, I felt myself growing closer and closer to you, a genuine sweetheart.

During those days, we laughed, cried, and smiled together. It made me feel like we weren't just nobodies.

During those days, we fought side by side, an unbeatable duo with an equally strong pair of keys.

During those days, I thought that we would always be together. 

After I learned about what love was, I began to think of you in a different light.

After I learned the truth about you, I didn't care. You were the same wonderful girl that I fell in love with, whose own light still shone so bright.

After you left, I knew that the only thing I truly wanted was to be with you.

After you faded away in my arms, my world was shattered. I couldn't comprehend the notion of going on without you.

After the light of my life faded away, I struggled to keep that perfect image of you in my mind. 

Before I returned to Sora, I saw your outline. I knew then that the answers I was seeking were there, where I would meet my end.

Before I went to sleep in his heart, I lashed out against Sora. Driven by a grief that I couldn't comprehend.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw the three of us up on that clock tower, a pristine memory amidst all of the chaos.

Before I could find you, I wandered about the dreamscape, lost and confused about what I was looking for. I could only just ponder about my lost memories and endlessly roam.

Before I could return to the light, I was waiting for your call. When I saw you through Sora's eyes, I knew that it was time to come home.

Though the dawn may be approaching, I still have more to say. So I'll make this quick and make you some promises. 

I promise to always be by your side, no matter what, a perpetual tether.

I promise that we'll carve out our own path together.

I promise to always cherish you, my princess and best friend forever.

I promise to always cheer you up when you need me to, whenever and wherever.

I promise to always love you.

And of course, I promise to come see you later. So that I can see that wonderful smile of yours.


End file.
